eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1427 (25 March 1997)
Synopsis Ted rushes out, with Alistair ineffectually trying to hold him back. He's pushed aside and Ted goes round to the Jacksons'. Alistair goes to fetch Tony, and Tony can't believe it was Robbie! He finds Ted and drags him away from the Jacksons' doorstep, as Sonia is hiding inside after Robbie instructed her not to open the door. Ted says, totally inaccurately, "Alistair said Sarah said Robbie raped her". Sonia asks Robbie why he's so afraid and guesses it's to do with Sarah. The police come to the door and Robbie asks Sonia not to let them in. She says they already know they're in but she'll try to stall them. She asks for a badge and says she has to call their station before she can let anyone in. The police are irritated, and eventually she has to let them in, and she tries to help Robbie's pathetic story along a bit with some additional excuses. They point out that Robbie took half an hour to get back to the pizza shop after delivering to Sarah. In the Vic, Frankie tells Alan she's having an affair with Alistair. Alan doesn't believe her. She insists, standing with her back to the door, and Alan looks up and says fine, shall we just ask him then? Alistair has just walked in and Frankie's bluff is called. Alistair hotly denies it, saying he is engaged, and he doesn't want anything to do with Frankie. He also asks her to keep away from the Fellowship, and says she has a problem and should see someone about it. Frankie appeals to Alan asking if he's going to let Alistair talk to her like that, and Alan is grinning at the spectacle, and says "perhaps you should listen to him, you've been rumbled." Mick appears as Alan is walking away, and Frankie launches herself at him trying to attack him. Mick drags her off and Alan says he hopes she rots in hell. Alistair says "how do you put up with it?" Mick replies "perhaps I'm a better Christian than you." Alan goes across the square to see the police bundling Robbie into the car. He shouts after him "just tell the truth," and rushes off to follow to the station. Barry sees it happen and says something to the effect that boys that age can't stop themselves, especially when, like Robbie, they don't get a bit of skirt from one year to the next. In the café Blossom says Kathy should not judge Robbie as she knows nothing about it, and Kathy says that no-one ever believes a rape and she won't defend Robbie just because he's a relative of Blossom's. She goes home and rants on to Phil about poor Sarah being raped in their home, and says she can't stand to live there any longer, perhaps he pushed her up against this wall and she was screaming no, and...etc.. Phil says that she's been strong enough to help him and managed to cope with her own rape, so she will get through this. In London, Carol and Bianca have a girly night out at a smart restaurant, and Bianca points out it's the cost of one bridesmaids dress they're spending on a meal. Carol says that Ted went OTT if it was just that Ricky had been foolish and had a fling with Sarah, he obviously thinks it's a bit more serious than that. Bianca says it's ridiculous, Ricky would never force himself on anyone. After a lot of chat they both decide to give it a another go with their respective partners when they get back. Robbie is released a little later, and Blossom ask him to tell her the truth, and what he told the police. He says he told them nothing happened, and then tells her the whole story. She asks whether Sarah ever said no, and Robbie says of course not. He says that Alan was really great at the police station and really stood up for him. In the Vic, Barry tells Peggy that they've let Robbie out, and Ted's nearby drunkenly telling everyone that if they ever let Robbie out he will.... Lenny says that it might not be what he thinks, and Lorraine says there are always two sides to a story. Ted says he's certain that Robbie raped her, and Huw points out that a few hours ago he was "certain" that it was Ricky. Ted slurs "are you trying to be a smart ass?" and Huw shuts up. Sanjay says yes, if it was my daughter I'd have killed him. Ted starts on Sanjay asking if he's saying Ted is a coward. Everyone tries to keep Ted calm. A mysterious blonde girl is in the Vic and as they restrain Ted from hitting Sanjay, her drink is knocked over. Tony offers to buy her another one, and she starts quizzing him about the person who's gone missing, etc. He gets annoyed and tells her to mind her own business, while Simon says she's only being friendly. Ricky comes in with Pat and Roy and Grant asks him if he's OK. Pat says to Ted that she thinks he should apologise to Ricky. Ted says how would they feel if their daughter had been raped. Roy says he knows how he would feel if his son had been wrongly accused. Meanwhile Peggy is talking to someone else about how odd it is that Robbie has been let out and Ted overhears this. He's about to rush out of the Vic, and Tony tries to hold him back as Ted rants about Robbie "getting away with it." At home, Robbie is terrified and tells Blossom that he's afraid of what Ted will do. Blossom says she'll go and get Alan from the café. Meanwhile Ted pretends to calm down and says he's going home and will just pop into the chippy on the way. Tony offers to go back with him, but when Ted says he's going to the shop on the way and there's no need, Tony says OK. Ted leaves, and sees Blossom leaving Robbie's house. Lenny and Huw are outside the taxi office by now and see Ted leave and cross over to Robbie's house. Barry says it's none of their business. Ted kicks the door down and Robbie is terrified. Ted runs away from the Jacksons', looking furtively around, just before Alan and Blossom come back from the café to find Robbie unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. Credits Main cast *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Jackson *Howard Antony as Alan Jackson *Mona Hammond as Blossom Jackson *Brian Croucher as Ted Hills *Mark Homer as Tony Hills *Andrew Lynford as Simon Raymond *Lindsey Coulson as Carol Jackson *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Jackson *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Mitchell *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Pam St. Clement as Pat Evans *Tony Caunter as Roy Evans *Sid Owen as Ricky Butcher *Shaun Williamson as Barry Evans *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine Wicks *Deepak Verma as Sanjay Kapoor *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Richard Elis as Huw Edwards *Desune Coleman as Lenny Wallace *Neil Clark as Alistair Matthews *Syan Blake as Frankie Pierre *Sylvester Williams as Mick McFarlane *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Jackson *Victoria Gould as Polly Becker *Grant Parsons as Man in Restaurant *Simon Law as P.C. Trustram *Debbie Killingback as P.C. Charteris Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes